


Security

by RottenBoneThief



Category: Till Death Do Us Part (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenBoneThief/pseuds/RottenBoneThief
Summary: Walking alone on the college campus late at night isn’t scary. Really, it isn’t. That’s what you keep telling yourself. Chris/Gender Neutral Reader, featuring the best security guard anyone could ask for.





	Security

You're a prideful person. 

You can admit that much. 

You tell your friends it's just a college campus. It's not even that big, really. You tell your parents you're an adult and you can handle yourself. You've got mace. You've got one of those discount brass knuckle keyring sort of things. The last thing you really need to do is be _that_ person. 

Have security walk you to your car. 

That's what your parents want, what your friends want. Your class gets out at nine o'clock at night and you have to make your way across campus to the parking garage but that's fine. That's okay because there will be other students. 

_There's been a spike in attempted rape, you know._

Your friends are so reassuring. 

_Did you know that campus is on red alert for trafficking?_

That sounds like a fake article your mom saw the headline of on facebook that was just click bait. 

_There's no shame in calling security. That's literally what they're there for._

That's what your friend says over coffee and you groan because damn it, they're right and damn it, that's exactly what your parents said. 

But you're a prideful person. 

The campus is well lit. You'll be fine. That's what you kept telling yourself all the way up until your classes, up until the day you're finally actually here. Alone. 

And the campus is not as well lit as you thought. 

There's street lamps all along the sidewalks, but there's a lot of trees and bushes and the path isn't as clear cut as you kept telling yourself it would be. You can see, yeah, but not too far ahead and definitely not very far behind. 

You know you're psyching yourself out. You're thinking of every worst case scenario you've seen in movies. You're kicking yourself in the face for actually watching those kind of movies now. 

Every shadow looks like the silhouette of a person and you've been frozen in place for so long now that there's no one around. Talking after class to the teacher, checking your phone, and now psyching yourself out took up that window of time you had to walk with your peers. 

One of the lights starts to flicker and you swear to God you have to be imagining it. You can't believe you're letting yourself get this worked up. You just need to breath. 

There's a rustle in the bush next to you and that whole "breathing" thing goes out the window. You scream loud, jumping out of your skin as a squirrel rushes across the sidewalk.

You're laughing now, because if you don't do that you might start crying. Is this a panic attack? Your heart is hammering in your chest and you're upset that you let yourself get this scared. 

This entire situation is laughable and you feel like an idiot. 

_Breath._

You have to remind yourself. _Just keep breathing._ It feels like you've been standing in the same place for an hour now but it hasn't even been more than a few minutes. You're overreacting. That's what you keep telling yourself between your little 'breath' and 'calm down' reminders. 

You give in and you pull out your phone. You don't even have to look up the number, it's already in your contacts because you promised your friends you'd do that much. 

You sigh, dialling the security office, utterly defeated. It takes almost no time at all for a voice on the other line. Soft and warm. You can hear his smile in the way he talks. 

"This is Chris with Campus Security, is this an emergency?" He doesn't say it like he's impatient, or like your issue isn't pressing, but it's that kind of question that tells him how alert he needs to be. You sputter out a little nervous laugh, shaking your head as if he can see it.

"Oh--! No no, ah-- See I was just calling to ask about uhm-- Well I wanted to see about how someone would go about getting walked to their car?" There's a pause on the other side of the line for a moment. 

"Dear, do you need to be walked to your car?" He has such an expressive voice. You can practically see the way his eyebrows are knitting together like he's worried about you. God you feel so damn guilty and childish for all of this... 

"... please?" You don't mean to sound so scared but he reassures you everything's alright. He asks if you know where you are and what building you're by and you tell him. He has a calming voice and keeps talking to you like he's just catching up with an old friend. _What are you studying here? Do you like it so far? Where'd you graduate from?_ You prattle on, maybe it's nerves, maybe it's because he seems so genuinely interested in you as he asks more and more questions. 

"Alright, I'm right by you, okay?" You startle for a minute. Oh. He was walking to you while you two were on the phone. That makes sense but it didn't even strike you that he was just keeping you on the line to comfort you. 

"Hello!" The voice isn't through the phone. You look over and see him, tired eyes and kind smile, waving his cellphone as a light. 

"Sorry! I didn't want to sneak up on you or scare you any!" He walks right up to you, his eyes brightening up. He doesn't wear the guard uniform, just a tight black shirt and some plain jeans. He scratches the back of his head, holding his hand out. 

"Hey there." He's just trying to shake your hand, be polite and friendly, but you throw your arms around his stomach and hug him tight. Maybe that was out of line, but he just laughs, ruffling your hair. 

Listen. It's been a long night, okay? This guys the one thing standing between you and a mental break down and you're thankful. 

Chris keeps his arm close to you, squeezing your shoulder reassuringly as you two walk across the campus together in that dark. He's so conversational, so comforting, you two actually stand at your car for another ten minutes before he finally laughs and points it out. 

"Oh! Ah-- Well I'll see you around-- right? Hah..." You don't want to leave. You've never felt safer. Chris smiles big and hugs you again, holding you tight like a big security blanket. You don't want to let go. 

"Yeah. I'm always here on nights so don't ever feel bad about calling me up if you need someone to walk you anywhere, okay?" 

You take him up on that. Once a week when you've got your night class, it ends up being the two of you standing around your car chatting until the street lights start to dim. 

"Hey-- How about we go get something to eat, would that be okay? There's a little 24-hour diner up the road..." Chris keeps his eyes on you and even in the dark you can see how bright red he is. 

You can't stop smiling.

"Please?"


End file.
